


Comfort in your arms

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: This chapter is from 6x03





	1. Chapter 1

Danny needed to get away from the office and think about the cases they just closed, finally Danny closed the open case from back when he first moved to Hawaii the reason he hated it so much. Danny looked at Tani then back at the road.

Junior was standing by the back door watching Danny who has been sitting out on the sand for the last 4 hours. Tani called Junior and told him that something was wrong with Danny, Danny told Tani he needed some air so he dropped her back off at the office then left.

Danny stopped off at a store and picked up a 6 pack up f beer then headed to Steve's private beach where he could think and drink alone.

Junior came home and saw Danny's car in the driveway which meant Danny was inside but when Junior walked inside didn't see Danny at all so he went to check outside and there on the beach was Danny next to him was 3 beers Junior knew something was definitely wrong so Junior grabbed his phone and sent a text to Steve then

Hey Steve Danny is here sitting on the beach working on his fourth beer 

J

Hey keep him there I will be back in an hour

S

Junior sat down on a chair watching over Danny as he just stared out into the water rubbing his hand against his chest then taking a sip of his beer,

An hour later Steve arrives home goes right out back where he sees Junior watching Danny for him Steve smiles at Junior before sending Junior off so he and Danny are alone on the beach. Danny pulls out a piece of paper unfolds it and 

Dear detective Williams

Hi detective, you don't know me but you saved my life back in 2010. You saved me from being shot during the robbery. You called me over to help save the stores owner while you went after the robbery. Sadly the owner died but I was alive because you. I am so thankful to you for saving me, because of you I got to live and build a life for myself. I am now happily married and have two kids. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you and the bravery that you show everyone as a detective. I am so lucky to have meet you that day cause you are my hero. My son met you at his school event and came home saying Mommy I want to be a cop not a cop a detective with 5-0 like detective Williams, he then showed me your picture and I said he was the one who saved my life my son is in aww of you. I want to thank you for all you do and thank you for helping my son.

Kiera 

Danny was so lost in reading the letter over and over again that he didn't hear Steve walk up til Steve was sitting behind him Steve pulled Danny back against his chest run his hand down Danny's arm til their fingers were linked together Danny laid his head against Steve's shoulder Steve leans down kisses Danny's neck then 

" What is going on with you " Steve asks as he looks down at Danny who seems lost

" This case brought it all back why I first hated Hawaii then I got a letter from the women I saved that night " Danny said as he just looked out at the water.

" Can I see the letter" Steve asked not really sure that Danny would really let him read it 

Danny handed the letter over then Steve began to read the letter, he smiled at the last part of the letter. Steve gave it back wrapped his arms tighter around Danny then 

" I hated Hawaii cause it wasn't home I felt so alone didn't have anything but Grace looking back just reminds me of how alone I was back then " Danny said as he snuggled deeper into Steve's arms.

" But you are not alone anymore Danny " Steve said as he looked at Danny's fingers 

Danny turn around to look at Steve Danny had his back resting against Steve's bent leg then Steve cups Danny's face and

" You are not alone I am here for you anytime I love you more and more with each passing day my future is with you and the kids I am never going to leave you " Steve said before kissing Danny on the lips.

Danny and Steve lose themselves in their kiss a kiss that makes them feel like they are home soon Danny lays down on the sand Steve covers Danny with his body never breaking their kiss.

The sun setting above the two men who are happily lost in their moment to care who sees them.

Junior walks out onto the porch to make sure they are okay but he is shocked to see Steve and Danny making out on the sand, Junior knew that they had a strong bond but he didn't know their bond also meant they were in a relationship but it did answer alot of questions like why Lynn or Melissa aren't around anymore or why Danny plus his children are over more and more why Danny has space in Steve's room or why Steve was talking about Junior moving out of Steve's house. 

Junior smiles and walks back inside the house leaving the two men to their making out, shutting the door and heads out for the night of fun with Tani. Early the next morning, Junior comes sneaking in but only to get busted by Steve who is returning from his morning swim Steve just smile and heads upstairs back to the most important person in his life Danny who is still sound asleep Steve drys off and crawls into bed wrapping his arms around Danny's waist burring his face in Danny's neck falling back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from 6x03

After breaking up with Catherine for good this time and watching Catherine leave, Steve got into his truck and decided to go for a drive around the island. Steve soon found himself sitting outside Danny's house, he saw the lights on so Steve knew Danny was home. Steve got out of the truck and walked up to Danny's house.

Danny was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Grace who had her head laying on Danny's lap as he played with her hair, there was a soft knock then they saw Steve enter the house looking sad.

Grace got up off the couch and went to give Steve a hug while Danny got up went to the kitchen made a plate of food and grabbed a beer for Steve then Danny came back he saw Steve sitting on the couch alone then 

" Grace is in her room " Steve said flatly as he looked up at Danny who was looking for his daughter

Danny hands Steve the plate and the beer then went to check on his daughter who fell asleep snuggled up in Danny's sweat shirt Danny kissed her on the head then turned off the light and closed the door.

Danny came in to the living room and saw Steve was eating very slowly so Danny sat down next to his best friend then 

" She left had her bags packed was sitting there waiting for me said she needed more than what a relationship can give her but I think she lied to me but I don't know for sure I never had the chance to ask her but now we are over " Steve said before taking a sip of his beer.

" I am so sorry Steve I know this is killing you I wish I could help you feel better " Danny said as he looked at his best friend

A couple hours later and 8 beers later

Steve and Danny are sitting on the couch watching a movie when grace comes out in tears Danny looks at her opens his arms and she runs to his arms Danny sits closer to Steve making room for grace who tells them about her dream, 

Danny then stands up pulling up both Steve and Grace. Danny drags them down to his room where they all crawl into Danny's king size bed with his daughter on one side and his best friend on the other, they all fell asleep together.

A loud buzzing sound wakes Steve up he looks around the room and then he sees grace is still asleep on her side facing the wall while Danny is asleep half on top of him his face burried in Steve's neck Steve has his hands running up and down his back then Steve falls back to sleep but not before text the team letting them know that they have the day off and he will see everyone Monday morning at 7am.

Grace wakes up to see her dad a sound asleep in Steve's arms a smile appears on Grace's face as she gets out of bed and leaves them alone.

Steve pulls Danny fully on top of him as he burries his face in Danny's neck as the two men sleep, Danny burried his face deeper into Steve's neck, and that's where stay for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 4-21

After breaking up over the phone with Catherine, Steve changed his clothes then grabbed his keys got into his truck and drove over to Danny's, Steve really didn't want to be alone. Steve arrived at Danny's house a smile appeared on his face as he saw grace and Danny laying on a blanket looking up at the stars

Steve parked his truck behind Danny's car then got out of the truck and walked over to them Grace smiles up at Steve while making room for him on the blanket next to Danny who smiles at him. Steve sinks down on to the blanket burring his face in Danny's chest hiding the tears that are falling down his face, Danny softly tells grace to go inside and make the popcorn for their movie and they will be in in a few.

Grace kisses Steve's head then Danny's cheek then runs inside to get the movie and popcorn ready for the three of them. 

" Care to tell me why you are here " Danny asks as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair then up and down his back 

" Catherine is staying in Afghanistan and we broke up " Steve said into Danny's neck as that was where he burried his face.

Danny hugged Steve tighter to him then moved to his knees as Steve got to his feet Danny stood up and they headed into the house. Once inside, they saw grace was waiting for them, Danny sat in the middle with grace on one side and Steve on the other.

Grace hit play on the TV and the movie started, half way through the movie, grace fell asleep in Danny's lap, Steve stood up and picked up grace carried her to her room where 

" I am glad you are here uncle Steve " Grace said as Steve placed her on the bed then covered her up

" Me too I am lucky to have you and Danny " Steve said as he sat down next her

" I love you I am sorry your sad " Grace said as she looked at Steve 

" I love you too sweetheart and I am feeling better thanks to you and Danny" Steve said as he kissed her on the head

" Are you in love with Danno " Grace asked as she looked Steve

" Would it bother you if I said I am " Steve asked as he looked down at her

" No cause I think he is in love with you too plus I don't like Amber " Grace said as she looked everywhere but at Steve 

" What why did she do something to hurt you or Danno" Steve asked very concerned about what grace said

" No but I just get the feeling she is hiding something from Danno " grace said as she looked up at her uncle

Danny was standing by the door listening to them talk and knowing that his daughter didn't like Amber was big, but knowing that Steve is in love with him was even bigger.

Danny went back to the couch and a few minutes later Steve came back from tucking in grace then Steve sat down next to Danny who hit play on the TV, Danny snuggled up next to Steve who wrapped his arm around Danny pulling him closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9x23

It was late at night, after spending the evening with his sister watch movies and having a very long heart to heart with Mary about his feelings for Danny how they now run very deep how he is in love with Danny and wants a life with Danny and his kids. Mary encourage Steve to finally go after what he truly wants and this is what Joe wanted for you to be happy and to love and to be loved back, joe wanted to make sure that you find love and you have it all with Danny so go tell Danny how you feel.

Steve drove over to Danny's house pulls up to the house but paused when he saw Rachel's car in the driveway then he sees her leaving the house in tears Steve throws his truck into park then jumps out of the truck and runs over to her then

" Rachel is everything ok with the kids and Danny " Steve says as he stands in front of a crying Rachel who looks at him  
.  
" Everything is fine go inside talk to Danny " Rachel says then leans up kisses Steve's cheek then says take care of them.

Rachel pulls back smiles softly as she walks away from her hope of having a second chance with Danny but now it won't ever happen cause Danny is in love with Steve and his heart belongs to Steve and the future he wants with Steve who has no clue that Danny feels the same way about him.

Steve watches as Rachel leaves then he runs up to the house where he walks in and sees Danny sitting on couch an old picture in his hand then Danny sees Steve standing there looking concerned then 

" I saw Rachel leaving in tears " Steve said as he looked at Danny who had his face burried in his hands feeling even worse for making her cry

" Yeah we had another fight and we said things that would hurt the other then I told her what she has been waiting to hear but I told her there is someone else in the picture and I can't see my life with out them " Danny said as he leans back against the couch

" What you are involved with someone " Steve asked as he sat down in the chair next to the couch

" Yes I have been involved with someone for the last 9 years and I never knew it til I almost lost him and he has been an amazing uncle to my children " Danny said as he laid back against the couch.

Steve stood up from the chair and sat down next to Danny on the couch he sat facing Danny with his leg on the couch and

" So why didn't you tell me that you are involved with someone " Steve said playing with Danny's hair 

" What was I supposed to say Steve I know that he doesn't feel the same way so why talk about it " Danny said as he looked over at Steve who was staring at me.

Steve moved closer to Danny placed his hand on Danny's cheek forcing Danny to look at Steve then 

" I am not just anyone I am your best friend and I care about you I love you so much Danny " Steve said as he lowered his head closer to Danny's lips 

Danny closes his eyes and moves closer to Steve then leans up and let's their lips meet in a sweet and soft first kiss then Steve slowly pulls away but starts to suck on Danny's neck as they reposition them so they are laying down on the couch with Steve on too of Danny.

Soon the newly couple is making out on the couch exsporling each other and celebrating them being a couple just then both cell phones are going off and 

" Mcgarrett " Steve says as he rubs his hand up and down Danny's body before resting on the side of his face drawing him closer to Steve 

Steve listens to Junior talk about the new case they just got and Steve tells him that Grover is the lead on the case and him and Danny are not available to help with the case.

They hang up and Steve draws Danny back into his arms where Danny is half on Steve half on the couch Steve then goes back to kissing Danny like neither have ever been kissed before.

Meanwhile the team could tell that Steve and Danny seem to busy with whatever they were doing but the team was happy for them if they are a couple finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel sat down on the couch looking through the old and new photo albums, some of the albums are of life here in Hawaii, she looked at the pictures til she came across a picture of Danny with his arms wrapped around Grace while Steve had an arm around Danny's shoulder and Charlie in his other arm, they looked like a real family.

Kauai was amazing a time for them to reconnect but she knew Danny's heart wasn't hers anymore, it belonged to the man who saved Danny so many times, the man who made Hawaii a home for Danny and their children, the man who loves her children like his own, protects them like their father does, the man who will do anything and everything for Danny.

Rachel made up her mind, she loves Danny enough to let him be Happy and that means with Steve, Rachel came up with a plan but she needs help with it.

The next morning, Rachel went to HQ and up to 5-0 office where she saw Tani standing at the computer so she walks over to her and

" Tani right hi my name is Rachel I am Danny's girlfriend aka his ex wife I was wondering if you could help me " Rachel said as she looked at Tani 

Tani walked Rachel over to her office and they walked in then sat down on the couch and 

" How can I help you " Tani said so not sure this was a good idea considering this was Danny's ex 

" Look I love Danny more than anything but I love him enough to let him go be happy with Steve Steve is the one person who has changed Danny for the better their partnership started with Danny hating Steve then it grew to a friend then they were best friends and somewhere along the way they fell in love with each other I can't and won't be the person who comes between them so I am here asking you to help me plan the perfect night for them " Rachel said with hope in her voice 

" Why should I help you with this " Tani asked after knowing everything that Rachel has done to hurt Danny 

" I love Danny he is the father of my children but his happiness is with Steve Steve is a great uncle to my children who love Steve more than a uncle they see him as a father they see how much Steve loves their father they see it cause it's there every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every month of every year for the last 10 years " Rachel said as she opened her purse pulled out a picture.

" This is my children's family this is their happiness their home their heart I will do anything and everything to make sure my children are happy even if it means letting the man I have loved go I know I have hurt Danny so many times but Steve is the one who is there to comfort him to love him but most of all Steve loves Grace and Charlie because they are apart of Danny " Rachel said as she handed the picture over to Tani.

Tani looks at the picture and then at Rachel who has a hopeful look on her face and

" So will you help me " Rachel asks with a hopeful voice and a small smile.

" Yes I will help you " Tani said as she shook hands with Rachel.

The two women walk out of Tani's office and out to where Lou Jerry Adam and Junior are standing then 

" So guys we need your help getting Steve and Danny together " Tani said as she looks at her friends and team mates.

Just then Steve and Danny walk in arguing about Steve's driving both ignoring everything around them as they walk into Steve's office both not seeing Rachel standing there with the team.


End file.
